Just Another Awkward Fic
by mmm189
Summary: Burt invites Will and Emma over for dinner one night, and walks in on something he's not supposed to. Awkward talks ensue and Papa Bear Burt likes to jump to conclusions!


**Hello! This story was prompted by gleefreak102, who is also going to be my beta from now on! This story is in Burt's P.O.V, and he is with Will and Emma. There comes awkwardness and uncomfortable talks! Nothing unusual there, right? Well, continue reading. Sit back, relax, and most importantly, enjoy!**

**Warnings: Talk of sex, and a semi-descriptive make-out scene. **

**OoOoO**

Burt Hummel's P.O.V

Today at the shop put me in a good mood. It had been empty lately, and that meant no money. Well, I have a kid and Finn to feed, and we all know he eats a lot. Today was a nice turn of events. It had been packed, and I was bringing home the bacon. I'm sure Carole and Kurt would be happy, what with all the expensive crap they put in their hair.

I decided that I would invite my campaign manager, Will, and his fiancée over for dinner. I had forewarned Carole and she was at the store as we speak, getting more food.

I picked Will and Emma up at their tiny, yet quaint apartment and we sped off to my house. I pulled into the driveway, next to Kurt's car and got out. I opened the door for Emma, being the nice gentleman I am. We approached to door and I pulled out my keys.

I heard Emma giggle. "Burt, you have a ballerina key chain?" Emma laughed.

"Kurt gave it to me for my birthday when he was five. I loved it. It reminded me so much of him at the time, still does," I said emotionally. He was still my little boy.

I unlocked the door before it got too emotional and I started sharing my life story.

The first thing I noticed was that something was off. I could hear strange noises, like panting. I walked into the living room and saw something I would never un-see. My son, was under Blaine and was panting and moaning while Blaine sucked on his neck. Blaine was groaning while doing so. Kurt was clawing at his shirt, trying to get him to stop, and that's when I assisted.

"BLAINE ANDERSON GET _OFF_ MY SON!" I shouted.

He couldn't have done exactly that quicker. He hopped off the couch and slowly, as if I wouldn't see, walked away.

"Nope," I said. "Get your ass in my dining room in five minutes. We need to have a discussion. You too, Kurt. "I saw the two exchange glances of panic before following me there.

"Sit," I ordered. They followed orders hastily.

"Now, Blaine, would you like to explain what you were doing to my son?" Emma and Will had snuck in and were listening to the conversation.

"We were making out," Blaine stammered out awkwardly. He was as red as a tomato, and looked like he wanted to fall though the floor.

"What do you think gave you the right to lie to my face? I know what I saw. He was clawing at your shirt, trying to get you to stop! You obviously didn't! Why were you pressuring him?" I boomed.

"Dad, Blaine wasn't-"Kurt started, but got cut off.

"Kurt, I know what I saw. Don't defend him just because he's your boyfriend," I told Kurt sternly.

"Dad," Kurt tried again. "We _were_ making out! I wanted it! If anything, I pressured him!" Kurt said, talking back to me.

I was speechless. First, my son smart-mouthed me; Kurt just didn't do that! Second, he was actually standing up for Blaine and lying to his own father. I was about to say something back, to yell, but someone spoke up behind him.

"Burt, listen to them," Emma said. Everyone was shocked to hear her speak. It was like she wasn't there. But, she was.

"Burt, you may not want to realize this, but Kurt isn't a little kid anymore. He is seventeen, and has a boyfriend. They are going to start exploration of each other's bodies, which is a completely _normal_ thing to do. I honestly don't think that Blaine pressured Kurt, because from what I could tell, Kurt seemed to enjoy himself. And you might think that because Kurt was making out with his boyfriend, who he is in love with, might I add, Blaine is not taking Kurt from you. Kurt is merely becoming a young man. You can't control that, nor can you blame Blaine for doing this to him. It was going to happen either way. Now I suggest you apologize to Blaine and Kurt for jumping to conclusions and not listening to their side of the story," Emma finished breathlessly. She smiled at Kurt and Blaine, who were looking at her like she had three heads.

"Kurt, Blaine, I am sorry that I jumped to conclusions and didn't listen to your side of the story," I said, copying Emma's rant.

Blaine, unaware of the tension in the room hopped into the conversation with a smile. "No problem, Mr. Hummel."

_"But,_ that doesn't change the fact that we need to discuss what I walked in on. So, I'm going to talk, and you need to listen.

"You two are seventeen. I realize that you two are in love, and want to be as close as possible. I know, I really do. I've been through it all when I was your age. But, that doesn't change the fact that I'm uncomfortable with it. You two will probably think that what I'm going to say is cheesy, but it's true. You boys _matter._ You matter too much to throw yourselves away, and let people use you. Use this stuff to show one and other how much you love them, and use it as a way to communicate with each other. Don't do it just to do it. Because once you start , you aren't going to want to stop.

"You two have some of the deepest love I've seen in a while, I won't lie. And I want you to be able to express how much you mean to each other. Preferably, I would have you wait until you are thirty-"

"Hold up. _Thirty?_ Dad, that's unrealistic," Kurt interrupted.

"I know, Kurt. I was getting there. Now where was I? Oh yeah! Now I understand that that might be unrealistic, but can you blame me? You are my son, Kurt. Just like Emma said, I don't want you to get taken from me. And I realize that you already are. I used to be your anchor, now Blaine is. And I'm glad that he's always going to be there for you. I can see it in his ace that he doesn't plan on letting you go.

"And now, we will wrap up this awkward conversation, and I will get started on dinner. You two, go upstairs. And keep the door open. I know I just talked to about all this business, but I don't want toy two doing anything within a thousand feet away from me. Now scram."

They got up and started walking to the stairs, hand-in-hand. I turned around towards the sink, thinking they were gone. But I heard a quiet "Thanks, Ms. P," before I heard retreating footsteps.

**OoOoO**

**Sorry for the very cheesy ending! I think it contained enough awkwardness to suffice. I hope you like it! This is my first making-out type story, and I'm worried. Please review and give me some feedback!**


End file.
